Donkey Kong
-'Donkey Kong' is a secret opponent in Wii Punch-Out!!, appearing in Last Stand Mode, and in Exhibition Mode win or lose. Unlike the other boxers, he doesn't have a montage at the start of the match. Donkey Kong has banana bunches coming out of his face with every hit to the face and speaks in monkey ooks, supplied by Takashi Nagasako, his voice actor in the Mario games he appears in. Unlike most boxers, the majority of his moves are taunts. He only uses two main attacks, an overhead smash, and a special double-handed leap. However, a missed hit on any of his taunts will be dodged and counterattacked. Being a gorilla, he is very strong and nearly any attack from him that isn't dodged can result in a knockdown. Once he has been knocked down twice, he will chain his attacks together, creating very powerful combos and can attack as many times as 5 in a single set. While there are a lot of opportunities for gaining stars during the fight, they all have narrow openings. He is very difficult to KO and will most likely be beaten by decision the first time. As all the Title Defense boxers, he'll dodge Star Punches thrown when he isn´t doing anything (when he taunts) Stars: * Delayed left jab during Dk's mocking Ooks. (In which he slams his fist down to try and hit you). * Almost immediate left jab the minute DK is about to scratch at his side. * Immediate right jab just as DK is about to blow a mocking kiss. * When DK rolls (be it a failed roll or complete) a jab/hook at the right time will give you a star. * When DK begins to dance, wait for a moment and right hook him. (With all of these stars, timing is very strict.) Instant Knockdowns: * Counter any leaping attack with a Star Punch * Counter his failed roll with a 3-Star Punch Exhibition challenges # TKO or KO Donkey Kong...without ducking! # TKO or KO Donkey Kong...without stunning him! # Defeat Donkey Kong in less than 150 seconds! Trivia *During one of the intermissions, Doc Louis says, "Listen up, son! If you're having trouble... Maybe I should call my plumber! Ha ha ha!" as a reference to Mario, who is a plumber and Donkey Kong's friendly rival. *When Donkey Kong wins, he picks up Little Mac, puts him over his shoulder, and leaves the ring. This happens in the same fashion when Donkey Kong kidnaps Pauline, as a reference to the original Donkey Kong. **In Mac's Last Stand, this also skips the cutscene where Mac gives away the champion belt, possibly implying he still has it if he loses all 3 matches to Donkey Kong. *In the original arcade version of Punch-Out!!, Donkey Kong can be seen in two separate places in the audience, just behind each far corner of the ring. Mario, Luigi, and DK Jr. can also be seen in the audience in the arcade version. **Similarly, Donkey Kong also appears in the audience during the World Circuit fights in Wii Punch-Out!! *When he does the double double-fist combo (from failing on hitting him on the blow kiss taunt), it's possible to not get hit while dodging the wrong way, but the timing is strict. *During the Title Defense match against Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, Super Macho Man, and Mr. Sandman, Donkey Kong can be seen watching the fight in the crowd. (In Champions mode) **In earlier Title Defense matches, he can be seen further back in the audience. *Donkey Kong has the least known experience of any boxer opponent in the Punch-Out!! series, having a record of 0-0 (0 wins, 0 losses, and 0 matches overall) before fighting Little Mac. **However, this level of experience could also apply to Kid Quick and Pizza Pasta; they have only appeared in the ''Punch-Out!!'' arcade game, where boxing experience is not specified. **Similarly, due to having no victories before facing Little Mac, he is the only known opponent boxer in the series to have fewer victories than both Glass Joe and Gabby Jay before fighting Mac. *Donkey Kong is the only boxer in the Punch-Out!! series who is not a human. *Though his weight is listed as unknown, according to Donkey Kong 64 he is 800 lbs. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Other Games' Characters Category:Orthodox fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Champions Category:Major Characters